Tarkatan Xenomorph
Summary In the distant past of Outworld, a group of Xenomorphs somehow found their way into the foreign realm and began to establish a colony. The invaders were beaten back and seemingly exterminated by Outworld's forces, but a small clutch of eggs remained hidden deep underground. When the nest was found by a scouting party of Tarkatans, a Facehugger emerged from one of the eggs and impregnated the leader of the group. Soon afterwards, the Tarkatan Xenomorph burst from its host's chest, quickly growing to maturity and subduing/killing the rest of the party. It then set out to rebuild its Hive by harvesting the natives and killing anyone who resisted. It ended up walking right into the trans-realm war to stop/hasten the return of Shinnok, clashing with warriors from Outworld, Earthrealm, and the Netherrealm alike. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Tarkatan Xenomorph Origin: Mortal Kombat X Age: Varies Classification: Alien endoparasitoid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Telepathy, Martial Arts (Gained from Baraka), Stealth Mastery, Extendable Forearm Blades, Pharyngeal Jaw, Energy Projection (Gained from Baraka), Acid Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Summoning (Of Xenomorph Drones and Facehuggers), Resistance to Acid Manipulation and Cold Temperatures Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can fight against other Kombatants, such as Johnny Cage. Kahn recognized them as a threat, though this might be due to their numbers) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with extendable blades, tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Extendable armblades Intelligence: Animalistic, but fast learner and combat savy. Weaknesses: Likely fire and quick changes in heat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tail Flip: '''The Alien jumps in the air, while simultaneously rolling into a ball. It uses this form to squash the opponent. *'Xeno Strike: The Alien pounces onto the opponent and claws at them three times, before biting them in the shoulder. It then jumps off them. If the Alien is in the Tarkatan variation, it will use its arm-blades to attack the opponent instead. *'Tail Snag: '''The Alien wraps its tail around the opponent's legs and downs them. *'Low Krawl: The Alien crawls to the back side of the opponent, inflicting damage in the side area. *'Exo Sting: '''Using its acid-oozing tail, the Alien flings acid onto the opponent, which does damage over time. *'Acid Blood: The Alien claws at its dome, creating a puddle of acid on the floor.The Alien will lose a small amount of health after performing this attack. **'Erosive Blood: '''The Alien claws at its chest after it claws its dome, causing heaps of acid blood to gush out onto the floor. *'Ovomorph: '''The Alien spawns an Alien egg. Inputting the command for Ovomorph again or if the opponent is in close proximity of the egg causes a Facehugger to come out. It latches onto the opponent's face, knocking the opponent out. This can be summoned from afar or near the player. *'Drone Drop: '''The Alien roars loudly, which summons a Drone that jumps onto the opponent, knocking them down. This can also be done from afar or near the Alien. *'Tarkatan Rush: The Alien uses its Tarkatan Blades to stab the opponent. The Alien is then allowed to continue the attack with the following: **'Straight Slice: '''After slicing its opponent overhead, the Alien then stabs the opponent. **'Painful Slam: After using Straight Slice, the Alien jumps up and slams its claws against the opponent's shoulder as an overhead. **'''Blade Sweep: '''After using Straight Slice, the Alien uses its blades to sweep the opponent's legs as a low. **'''Nail and Impale: '''After using Straight Slice, the Alien impales its opponent, lifts them up, then slams them onto the ground. *'''Chop Chop: Using its Tarkatan Blades, the Alien spins its arms around in a helicopter-esque fashion, dealing damage, similar to its Tarkatan host. *'Blade Spin: '''The Alien uses its blades and spins around, damaging the opponent then sweeps them of the floor with its tail. *'Throw: The Alien grabs its opponent and bites them on the neck. It then uses its tail to stab its opponent through the jaw, then it throws them away. *'''Bladed Sting: The Alien stabs its tail in an upward, diagonal fashion to strike the opponent's head. *'Sizzle Strike:' The Alien stabs its tail in an upward, diagonal fashion, spraying acid at the opponent's face. If its tail successfully hits, the opponent will take minor damage over time. *'Corrosive Sting:' The Alien crouches and stabs at the opponent's ankles with its tail spraying acid in the process. If it successfully hits, the opponent will take very minor damage over time. *'Slash and Bash: '''The Alien pulls the opponent's legs off with his tail, then proceeds to stab them in the gut, lift them up, and throw their lifeless body away. *'Little Head: The Alien proceeds to bite the opponents neck twice. It then looks at its opponent one final time before its inner jaw shoots out, going through their mouth. *'Acid Burn: '''After jumping in the air, the Alien propels acid towards the opponent, burning their face off instantly. *'Alien Baby: 'After summoning an Alien egg, the Facehugger comes out of it, latching onto the opponent's face. The opponent struggles for a bit, before getting knocked out. The Facehugger then dies and a Chestburster bursts out of the opponent's chest. After a few seconds, it jumps out and crawls away. *'The Slicer: 'Using its Tarkatan blades, The Alien spins his arms around like a helicopter, while in front of the opponent, cutting off their arms. After that, it uses its tail to stab its opponent in the gut, killing them, then throws their dead body away. *'Survival: '''After stabbing the opponent in the gut with its blades, the Alien then proceeds to stab it multiple times in the chest with its tail, breaking several ribs. It stabs him/her yet again, but this time, the Alien lifts the opponent over itself, slamming his opponent's face on the ground, breaking their jaw. The Alien then slowly crawls onto its opponent's back, grabbing their head, then headbites it with its inner jaw, going through the skull. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Aliens Category:Acid Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Warriors Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Monsters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Tier 8